


Changing Partners

by HolmesianDeduction



Series: 25 Days of Holiday Fic 2k12 [7]
Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - All Media Types, Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - John Le Carré
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Christmas Party, Dancing, M/M, Tinsel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolmesianDeduction/pseuds/HolmesianDeduction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[25 Days of Holiday Fic: Day 8 - Tinsel]</p><p>Jim Prideaux watches Bill at the Circus' annual Christmas party and reflects on aspects of their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing Partners

             “Oh cheer up _dah-ling_.”

             Jim rolled his eyes at Bill’s deliberately mocked-up drawl as he consoled a sullen Mary Alleline, draping a strand of multi-coloured tinsel about her shoulders like an unbearably gaudy mink.  He had spent half the evening with the woman - Percy’s Scotland wife - and while it was in part to save them all from a scene with Percy, he seemed to be enjoying the dancing and gossip, and she certainly was smitten with him.  Jim snorted.  Then again, who _wasn’t_ smitten with Bill?

             Not that it mattered, Jim thought to himself as, glancing up, Bill shot him a wink and a sly grin; Mary wasn’t Bill’s type.

             As an unspoken rule, they never discussed Bill’s numerous conquests or his various lovers, but Jim had grown almost uncomfortably adept at picking them out, the past ones, the current ones, and even the probable future ones.  And so he knew without asking, that Bill had never and would never find himself in bed with Mary Alleline - or Joy either for that matter.  Just as he knew, even discounting having accidentally seen a rather detailed sketch, that Peter Guillam, a young intelligence officer recently returned from North Africa, had fallen victim to Bill’s charms at least once - probably more, based on Bill’s signals.

             Also as a rule, he didn’t disapprove or take offence to Bill’s habits - it was just how Bill worked, nothing to do with them as a unit.  So long as it stayed out of their collective space, anything was allowed and Jim let it go.  Sometime it was even comical to watch, and there was an odd sort of amusement to be had in the ways in which Bill could wrap people around his finger without their realising it.

             “You know who’s a fantastic dancer, though?”

             Bill’s voice was suddenly very close, and grinning crookedly at Jim’s alarm, the other man looped another length of tinsel over his neck, urging him to their table.

             “No!”

             “It’s true, Mary,” Bill’s exaggerated drawl was back, and he nudged Jim’s ribs.  “Dear Mr. Prideaux here may be the best dancer the Circus has ever known - assuming someone can get him off the wall, that is.”

             Shooting Bill an exasperated look, Jim reluctantly accepted Mary’s proffered hand and allowed himself to be pulled out onto the dance floor, Bill’s gaze boring into his back.


End file.
